


Mustache

by Imhavingawee



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, Mustaches, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhavingawee/pseuds/Imhavingawee
Summary: short stories about javi and his mustache based on prompts or whatever.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 1





	Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> doctor Peña will see you now

_"Amelia Jones?"_ the receptionist's voice calling my name echoed through the room which provoked in me an immediate sense of anxiety.

Simply unpleasant.

It was hard to relax when I didn't know what was expecting me. I felt the palms of my hands moisten as I approached the doctor's office door. I threw my clenched hand in the air and hesitated. 

  
Should I knock? I took a deep breath and let my mind calm down, searching for a quiet place where I could snuggle.

Seconds later the door opened and I came across a guy in a black suit, white shirt but without the formality of a tie. I couldn't help noticing how he looked sloppy and at the same time attractive. He didn't look like what I expect a shrink to look like but I wasn't complaining. His hair was cascading down the sides of his face while his curious mustache and tanned skin tone made sense to me. It was all very visually appealing. 

" _Welcome Amelia! I'm Doctor Javier Peña. Please, sit down"_ he said, pointing to the chair in front of me _"Would you like something to drink? Just make yourself confortable"._

_"No, I'm fine, thanks"_ I answered immediately, feeling my cheeks flush when he spoke to me. His voice was both hoarse and sweet and his manners were something I've never experienced from a man with a mustache.   
  


_"Great. So, let's talk about what brought you here today, Amelia."_

  
" _I'm not even sure how to begin... My sister thought I should talk to someone about "this". But it's probably nothing and I'm wasting your time with some foolishness"_ I blurted out

_  
"Amelia, I can tell you're tense . I would like for you to look me in the eyes, is that ok? "_

  
I wasn't sure what to do. It took some time but I finally decided to divert my attention from my hands to his face and I realized he was watching me more carefully than I expected. His gaze was cozy, like home. It gave me an inexplicable sense of security. The deep brown eyeballs looked like a majestic painting. Lost in my thoughts, I came to senses once I realized I was staring at him, not saying a single word.

_  
"I'm sorry, Doc. I have to admit, this is a little awkward.."_ I stated swallowing hard.

  
His stance, leaning forward as if he was interested in me and what I had to say encouraged me to continue.

_  
"I feel pain everytime I have sex... sexual relations. I've never had an orgasm either, and it's very hard for me to get aroused_ " I let it out embarrassed but at the same time relieved. I took a deep breath and felt my hands soaking again.

_  
"And since when does this happen?"_ Dr. Peña asks promptly.

  
" _Well... since adolescence. I've been to several doctors and they all told me it was nothing physical, that I was healthy. I don't understand why this happens"_ I blurted out showing my dismay.

  
Dr. Peña became silent for a while and my only thought was that he's probably having a hard time holding is laugh. This is the most humiliating situation I´ve been through. Just say something, please.

  
" _Amelia, I want to know you better. Could you tell me a little more about yourself?"_

  
Really? No laughter? No commentary of some sort? Anyway...

  
" _I was born here in the city, I'm from a high middle class family. I've always been a good student and at this moment I have a good job that I really like. I'm not the most socially involved person ever but i have a few friends. My sister is the person i trust most in the world and my parents, well... our relationship is not the best, you know? They keep controlling me and demanding things from me"_ I sighed when childhood memories came to mind.

_  
"What about your love relationships?"_

  
I knew I had forgotten something.

_  
"I haven't had many boyfriends in my life. My first boyfriend cheated on me. We even thought about living together and it was pretty serious but apparently I wasn't worth it... After that I fell in love again, a year ago, but everything went sour last week and he dumped me... Probably because of my "situation"_ I let out, starting to get overwhelmed by my feelings of hopelessness.  
  


Great, here we go. Feeling like shit again. I guess therapy is really working.  
  


_"Don't even think for a second about blaming yourself . You are a beautiful, sexy, interesting woman. Don't let anyone make you feel the opposite. Trust me. I'm looking at you right now and that's all I see_ " he stated, with his gaze fixed on me, leaving me baffled for a moment.

  
If he wasn't my shrink, I would be more than sure he was hitting on me. Is he though? No fucking way. He was probably just being nice.

C'mon. I've seen myself in the fucking mirror.

_  
"I'm nothing like that... Beautiful and little less... Sexy"_ I answered and felt like laughing when the word sexy came out of my mouth. Sexy and me, on the same sentence? Not a chance.

_  
"I have one request for you,_ _Amelia. I want you to touch yourself."_ he ordered me suddenly without breaking eye contact.

_  
"What?_ " I asked, the request taken me by suprise.

_  
"_ _I want you to touch your pussy_ " he uttered, slowly pronouncing each word that came out of his mouth.

_"I've never..."_ I whispered, my voice almost inaudible and my brain having a hard time processing all this information. 

_"Then, I'll help you"_

_(...)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. Also, english is not my first language, as you can tell by the amazing writing you just witnessed.


End file.
